Bickering Present
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Niles and C.C. on Christmas Eve night. He's been working, she's been sick. He's barely got to kiss her in months. What happens when it's a Christmas Eve and she's all better?


**Author's Note: **I know my other ficlet was a little late for Christmas Eve, but with the way my holidays are - I'm sorry. It's crazy around here at Christmas(: But that's okay, yes. xD So. Leave reviews about how your Christmas is or if you want to that is. (: Anyway - if you read my earlier one about Fran and Max, you'll know this is continued from that. But if you don't read it, you'll still know what's going on.

* * *

Niles barged through the door of their new house. Sure. It's not as big as the Sheffield's, but it's enough to please C.C. and for their future child. He's tried to come up with every bit of money he has just for his lovely wife and their expectant. Apparently - his family fortune will be passed down quickly since his mother seems to be fading fast. He's already talked to her and she wished not for a visit. She's wanting Niles to remember her as a healthy woman who never gave up hope, but with the cancer she has received and the old age - she's not lasting like she use to.

As Christmas approached, his dread became more evident in his emotional stature. His mother is dying, the Sheffield's continued to work him hard, and he couldn't even tell his own wife what was wrong with him - afraid of being selfish. They've already been through a lot in the past few months, especially with C.C.'s pregnancy. Niles wanted to make this a wonderful Christmas for C.C. She's been in so much pain with morning sickness. He's taken her to the doctor countless times, they've tried to give her everything can for her nausea, but nothing has been helping her. That's their excuse - that they've already done too much. Niles was tired of hearing of what they can't do for his wife, he wants her to be able to stand to go out in public and for them to have a real relationship with her. He's barely been able to kiss her since she's been pregnant.

"C.C., babe?" He searched the darkened room for his wife. "Where are you, sweetheart?" A silent dusk slowly filled the room again as the echo of his voice faded away into the nothingness of the air.

His movements placed him in their kitchen as he eyed the image in front of him. His wife is standing in front of him with a short, red dress. Her heels accented the dress as they were only an inch tall with silver sparkles. She had candles lit and food on the table for the both of them. Their Christmas tree that had placed up had been filled with packages for both him and her. She had separated them herself throughout the day. Niles is definitely happy to see his wife up and being able to do things again. He stood firmly in his place as he let her walk over to him. No longer was she taller than him as she shortened her heels for the duration of her pregnancy.

"Merry Christmas, Butler Boy." C.C. laughed softly. The bickering, the fighting, the loudness, the compassion, they hadn't left. Both of them had their moments. They knew when it was time to be compassionate and when the time was to bicker.

"Merry Christmas, Brunette."

He ran his hand through her hair, missing the feel of it between his fingers. Niles hated not being around her, but if she could come back to work for Maxwell, he wouldn't have to miss her touch. She would be right there with him and times wouldn't be boring. Niles and C.C. knew that Max hated it when they were always together, skipping work, but the truth - Max and Fran has and still does pull each other away from their duties.

"I've separated the gifts, I've cooked dinner, I'm trying to make you happy." Her eyes saddened as she knew she rarely made him happy. "I love you and I don't want to lose you. I've been afraid you would leave me if I couldn't make you happy. I know I don't, but at least I try."

"You don't have to try, C.C. I love you. I have. There's nothing changing that." Niles leaned to kiss her gently. "Marrying me and getting pregnant has made you soft, you know."

"Yeah, it's terrible, huh?" Her deep, rusty laugh seeped through the air, "but we both know this is for the best." C.C. relaxed back into his arms, letting him hold her. "What do you say we just skip dinner?"

Niles eyes glistened with love and lust as he took C.C. into his arms to head up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, gently removing her top and pants. He teased her with each movement he made. C.C. tried to move around to unbutton his shirt as she finally succeeded. Her hands ran over his bare chest and down to the button on his pants.

"Niles," she breathed out his name in a soft whisper. C.C. continued to remove his dress pants and kissed his neck. "Please." Her eyes begged for mercy and pleaded with lust.

He immediately jerked down his own boxers. Her words turned him on in an instant. From C.C.'s raspy voice, to her gentle touch, she had it all. Niles' erection pushed against her inner thigh - her moans escaping her lips. He let his travel down to the core of her body, letting his fingers work their magic on her clit. When his finger slipped inside of her panties to play around, she arched her back with pleasure.

"Stop teasing me, Butler Boy."

"Well, you've been teasing me for years, Bitch of Broadway."

C.C. moved upward to unlatch her bra before pushing her pelvis us to hit his pleasure hard. She smirked as she knew she had just made it harder for him to resist. But Niles decided to make her want him worse as he kissed his way down her body, stopping on each of her breasts to suckle. He removed his fingers from inside of her before his tongue rested on her clit. He brushed along it, suckling, biting, and licking her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she moaned loudly - thanking God they had no neighbors.

"Niles!" She slipped over the edge with a powerful orgasm. C.C. fell back against the bed, panting. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He moved back up to slip his own self inside of her. Niles closed his eyes with the pleasure. He always wanted to serve his queen first - he loved seeing her pleasued with the way he does her, but there also comes a time when the servant, becomes the served.

"C.C., you're amazing!"

She thrusted her hips up to meet his movements. C.C. never let him do all the work with her. Their lips met for the first time during their intercourse. Right before the both of them moaned loudly together. They sent their final thrusts and he came deep inside of her as she spilled her own fluids over his erection.

"Merry Christmas, my love. I love you."

"I love you. Merry Christmas, lover."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I rushed through the sex scene - I'm sorry. I usually don't write 'M,' rated things, but since you've all requested, I just didn't want to do it for Fran and Max in the last one - I thought I would have much more fun writing it for Niles and C.C. :D Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review. An update is coming soon for 'A Single Tear on a White Rose.'


End file.
